vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagel Bunch House
This is where the chaos happens. The map was made by RibbonHeart, since the 'kids were tired of waiting for their own rooms' in the Lanfear Estate. History The Bagel Bunch Home is actually a tree house that the children of Joey Bagels calls home. The tree supporting it is so huge that it's put the children into the atmosphere. There's even two floating sections of land outside of Egg's room where gravity doesn't effect them. The inside of the treehouse is covered in pictures of friends and family of the Bagel Bunch. Features TV/Lounge: The main area of the Bagel Bunch features a living room and a dining area, as well as a kitchen. On all the walls are actual art and pictures of the many Bagel Bunch members. There is also a doll house (complete with dolls of BlackButterfly and Shai.) Ribbon is actually so small she can fit in the doll house easily. Kitchen: Features an island with an oven, a sink, a fridge, and a counter. There's also a box of Moop Loops. Inside the fridge is a seagull vomiting Nagzz's head. (Something that greatly disturbed Unie when she visited.) Dining Area: The dining area has a table that seats all six children, and Nimewe and Shai. (Complete with highchair for Ribbon.) Living Room: There's a flat screen tv with a corner couch and fuzzy rug. (It's speculated that when ever someone needs a place to rest or to get away, the couch is used as a 'guest room'. ) Bathroom: The Bathroom features a toilet, a bath, a small sink, and towl rack. "We at the Bagel Bunch House do poop!" Ribbon will gladly tell you, as the Estate has no Bathroom. She also may or maynot have tried to flush herself down the toilet a few times. Hall: Off the main area is a hallway leading to doors of all the Bagel Bunch, including Summit. The Hall features family photos and fan art. Boxfinate's Box: On the imediate right of the hall when you enter is Box's box, complete with cardboard pillow. BuildWithBricks's Pot: Directly across from Box's room is a flower pot. This is the resident plant's home. Build's room is actually a pot, covered in photos of all of Build's excursions. They're the only room with a second floor. The room features Build's photo table with his camera, and his drum set. On the second floor, it features his bed. To access the second floor, you need to climb a ladder. If you look closely, there's a small photo of Build hugging his possible love interest, ShadowSnipe on his bed side table. Egg (and Nimewe's room): Egg 's room features a fire place, a breakfast table, a private kitchen (chock full of eggs, Polandsprings water, and a lemon.). Egg also has a body pillow of his future wife, Nimewe. (Which he tries to hide from his parents.) The room also features a fire place with a TV in it, and across from it is a couch. On the fireplace is a small button, leading to floating islands outside of the treehouse. This is Egg and Nimewe's little romantic getaway, complete with a tree with a couch under it. Summit's Room: Inside, it's covered in heart wallpaper. Summit's bed is actually a hollow apple she sleeps in. She also has a tv, two chairs, and a dresser. Along the walls are her happy times with the family. (Which she may or may not be part of.). Her dresser, next to her Captain Amercia shield, is a secret passage, to a room with a bunch of weapons she has collected. Summit apparently has a home here, since Ribbon refuses to let Summit be forced into Zentreya's family. Mad's Room: Covered in ducks, Mad's room features a bed with a duck feature. On Mad's desk are two PC monitors, (one with OSU). She also has a duck pond (the water hasn't been changed at all, and Touch pissed in it.). Among the duck plush toys, are a massive throne. (For the meme queen.) Across from the bed, Mad has a giant sound board. Andis' Room: Andis' room is decorated with rainbows. There's a pillow fort 'Treasure Cave'. She has a high bed, (complete with Shai doll). Under it, is a closet Andis can hide in. She has a desk, complete with new PC (from her father), and several picture books. There is also another Shai plush toy in the room. Inside the Treasure Cave is Andis' favorite pictures, cookies, and snacks. She also has a giant teddy bear, and bean bag chair. RibbonHeart's Room: The only room with a swing bench (With the famous Mrs. Puppers on it), Ribbon's drawing table, a bed, and aball pit. Ribbon has a book shelf, a mobile, and an elephant slide. The room is covered in plush toys. It also features a trampoline. Trivia *Originally, Ribbon's room was it's own seperate entity (with a door that didn't let people out. Trust me, Mad, Andis, Nimewe, Egg, and several dozen others attacked the door over and over to get out.). *Ribbon worked REALLY hard on this, and did an amazing job. *Volkman, the resident birb of the tree, may or maynot be getting a nest in the home soon. *The lemon in Egg's fridge is an easter egg to his best friend, ProfitLemon. He also maybe the reason there's two floating islands outside of Egg's room. *Nimewe's too tall to lay down in Egg's bed, so she spoons him. *Joey declared that when ever he's visiting, Egg and Nimewe have to keep their door open so he knows what they're doing at all times. *Touch pee'd everywhere. *Ribbon has tried to eat the sink multiple times. *Foxe actually helped Ribbon out a lot during this project, so props to him. He's also welcomed to visit when ever he feels like it. (Possibly to get away from Zentreya and her microwaved salads.) Category:Worlds Category:Articles Still Underconstruction